


The Pearlfriend Experience

by mg344



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mg344/pseuds/mg344
Summary: Pearl has an unusual proposal for Amethyst... but will she go along with it?





	The Pearlfriend Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, before the big reveal during A Single Pale Rose. I didn't alter the text at all to reflect Pearl's canon origins. I just kept it as is.

What if- no. Don't even go there.

 

But Pearl had gone there, at least mentally, and she'd kept revisiting the thought over and over, each time feeling a little more disgusted with herself for doing so.

 

Pearl was a rule-breaker and had been for thousands of years. She was proud of her involvement in the war, her contribution to Rose Quartz's cause, her status as a warrior defending the earth. All of those things had required that she shed her identity as a Pearl, as a loyal servant, sometimes a pretty toy for her owner, and become independent. She had to learn to fight, to defend herself from those who would try to put her back in her "rightful" place. She'd had to learn to lead, when she was dealing with gems who were green to combat, their skills lacking and their experience minimal.

 

Pearl was proud of herself, proud of what she'd accomplished and what she continued to accomplish every single day. She'd achieved more than she'd ever thought possible. There were days, certainly, where she doubted herself. Or she ran into challenges that she struggled to overcome. Sometimes a little voice inside her would hiss, "It's because you're a Pearl. You can't do this." And every time, she'd quash that voice with determination. She'd remember her moments of doubt and how she'd overcome so many obstacles. And it gave her the confidence to press on.

 

She knew all these things about herself, and yet... The thought had come to her and she couldn't shake it.

 

Pearl remembered what had started it in the first place. She'd been in the kitchen, putting groceries away. Steven was helping her. "Pearl?"

 

"Mm?"

 

"What do Pearls do on Homeworld?"

 

Pearl paused, arm hovering with a tin of tea in her hand. Then she took a breath and set the tin on the cupboard shelf. "Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

 

Steven shrugged. "Just curious..."

 

Pearl didn't know how much she wanted to share with Steven. She didn't like keeping things from him, but she also didn't want to disturb him with the realities of life for some Pearls. For the lucky ones, a Pearl could live a very comfortable life, treated almost like a spoiled, indulged child. For others, it was very much a life of servitude, worse than being imprisoned. Forced to perform, to bend to whatever demand their owners had, no matter how perverse...

 

"Pearl?" Steven nudged her. He gave her a worried look.

 

"O-oh, all sorts of things..." Pearl answered. She shut the cupboard with a bit more force than necessary. "Pearls on Homeworld are like gem assistants. They assist their owners with whatever they need."

 

Steven seemed to give that some consideration. Then he asked, "Can they... help it?"

 

"Of course!" Pearl replied, quickly. It was a half-truth. A Pearl could help it, only until she couldn't. There were certain built-in limitations that every Pearl had, to keep them obedient. It wasn't considered proper for an owner to use force to cow her pearl into obedience if it wasn't necessary. A gem who needed not ever use the willpower override was considered a good and respectable gem because it meant that she took good care of her pearl and their pearl wanted to follow her. Out of loyalty rather than fear. Those who abused their power over their pearl could have their pearl taken away from them. But not to rescue the pearl. To punish the owner. By taking away their sign of high status. Very few Pearls were ever "re-homed" afterwards.

 

Steven had a troubled look on his face. He seemed to know he was coming rather close to something that was going to upset Pearl. But he dared to push, just a little more. "Pearl, when you were on Homeworld, did you-"

 

And Pearl cut him off quickly. "Steven," Her voice was sharp and firm, startling both of them. She sighed. "Steven," Softer. "There are some things that... are better left unsaid. Who I was before the rebellion isn't something you need to know about. It wasn't a life. You just have to trust me. I'll tell you all I can, but there's some things... I just can't."

 

Steven looked solemn and he nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry, Pearl..."

 

Pearl gave him a stiff hug and an affectionate tap on his backside to shoo him out of the kitchen. She was so thankful that Steven didn't press her for too many details. He just seemed to understand when things were too much, like Rose did. Once he'd gone, she leaned heavily on the kitchen counter. As Steven was getting older, he'd started to ask more questions, and Pearl wasn't entirely sure how to deal with them. Although she wanted to share things with Steven, she was also afraid that doing so would change their relationship. She was worried that Steven would see her differently, treat her differently, if he knew all the details of her past. She didn't want Steven to pity her or handle her with kid gloves. Pearl felt like she'd moved so far beyond being worth any of that.

 

The truth was that Pearl, any Pearl, was the servant of any gem who had her contract. A Pearl could only truly free herself if her contract was destroyed by her owner. Or if a Pearl held her own contract, essentially making herself her own owner. Pearl hadn't been freed by her owner, but she did have her contract. It was stored inside her gem where she'd kept it safe for thousands of years. She could've destroyed it, but she didn't in the end. She appreciated having it. It reminded her of how far she'd come. And what she'd left behind.

 

That evening, once Steven had gone to bed, Pearl left the beach house common area to avoid interrupting his sleep. She arrived in her own room, stopping as the door closed behind her. She already knew Amethyst was there and Pearl smiled faintly to herself. She climbed onto the highest platform in the room.

 

Amethyst was lying in the bed Pearl had made for her. It was essentially a large open clam shell with bedding inside, and to date it was the only piece of "furniture" that Pearl had in her room. It was all for Amethyst, although Pearl had built it like it was something of hers, all neat and orderly, using her own color scheme. She had to have some fun with it, after all. Her one rule was that Amethyst was not to eat food in the bed and Pearl wasn't certain that Amethyst followed the rule. She'd already found crumbs. But she couldn't be sure if Amethyst had actually eaten food in the bed, or if she just had crumbs on herself.

 

"Amethyst?" Pearl asked as she walked up to the bed. She didn't get an answer. Amethyst was asleep, and looking positively adorable all cozied up in the nest of blankets. She was practically lost in them, she was such a little thing. Pearl got onto the bed as carefully as possible. She didn't want to disturb Amethyst's sleep.

 

Moving slowly, Pearl lied down beside Amethyst. She could only really see the very top of her head, since the rest of her was burrowed under the covers. Pearl rolled onto her back, looking up at the high ceiling of the temple, looming dark like the night sky. Not entirely reality. Much like the interior of the Ruby ship, the temple was much larger inside than it appeared to be. Space was different inside the temple, so Pearl's ceiling seemed to stretch on forever above her. Humans would simply call it “magic” and the gems had adopted that word as a catch-all for their abilities and technology.

 

Pearl felt something against her side as she shifted to get more comfortable. She reached down and pulled it out. She was holding a sleeping mask. It was pink and stitched in the front of it, it rather crudely said in cursive lettering, "Fuck Off." Pearl was puzzled by where it came from. Was it Amethyst's? She'd never seen her wearing a sleep mask before. Pearl could dim the light of her room if Amethyst wanted her to, or she could pull the clam shell closed and keep it dark for her. It seemed like there was no use for it.

 

"It's for your gem," Amethyst murmured next to her. Pearl turned to look at her to meet her partner's sleepy-eyed gaze.

 

"My gem?"

 

"Yeah, here..." Amethyst sat herself up. Her hair was a bit messy and one of her tank top straps had slid down her shoulder. She didn't look fully awake at all. Pearl put her hands over her mouth, eyes widening. Sleepy Amethyst was almost too much for her. She was too cute. Pearl wanted to scoop her right up and cover her in smooches. But she resisted, with all her willpower. Sometimes sleepy Amethyst was also grumpy Amethyst.

 

Instead, Pearl sat up as well. Amethyst stretched out the elastic and lowered the sleep mask over Pearl's head, stopping it above her eyes, so it was covering her gem. "Like that."

 

Pearl blinked and she reached up to touch it over her gem. It always felt a bit odd to have her gem covered, although it didn't actually do her any harm as long as she wasn't trying to use it for anything. Pearl had an idea of what the sleep mask was supposed to do. But she frowned at Amethyst once it was on.

 

"Why would you get me a sleep mask with such a crass message on it?" Pearl asked.

 

"Oh, that? That's just to annoy you." Amethyst grinned.

 

"Hmph." Pearl took the mask off and formed one of her own, one that was nicer and had bows on it.

 

"Aw. It's not like anyone else would see you wearing it."

 

"You got me a sleeping mask with a curse word on it... on purpose," Pearl huffed. "You know how I feel about the language."

 

"Yeah, yeah..." Amethyst droned. She flopped back down, lying on her stomach. Pearl was a little miffed, but it settled quickly. She lied back down on her back, clasping her fingers together over her stomach. She lied motionless for a few seconds, eyes open wide. Then she began to feel impatient.

 

"I don't sleep..." Pearl stated, turning to look at Amethyst.

 

"But look, this way your dreams won't come out," Amethyst pointed out.

 

Pearl blushed. "I suppose so..." She'd been nervous about sleeping with Amethyst because of that particular function she hadn't been previously aware of. It was one thing to have a silly, nonsensical dream. But she was terrified that she might dream of Rose. She didn't want Amethyst to believe she was being unfaithful to her by dreaming of Rose. Pearl couldn't bear it if she'd lost Amethyst over something like that. The sleep mask would at least solve that problem, but it wouldn't absolve her of the guilt she felt.

 

"I could try it, I guess..." Pearl said, trying to relax. "What a perfect waste of time, though."

 

Amethyst slid in against her and Pearl felt her resolve weaken and her affection come surging through. "Oh..." She put her arms around Amethyst to hold her close and Amethyst tucked her head under Pearl's chin. Pearl smiled fondly, already feeling much more comfortable.

 

"You're comfy," Amethyst yawned.

 

Pearl's nimble fingers moved across Amethyst's hair and body in a slow dance. All she had to do was stroke her, and Amethyst was usually out like a light within minutes. She felt Amethyst sigh against her and her body went slack.

 

"Just... close your eyes, let your mind wander..." Amethyst instructed. Pearl closed her eyes and tried to let her mind wander, as Amethyst had said. It was harder than it sounded.

 

"I can't..." Pearl muttered, keeping her eyes closed.

 

"Then, um... go to your happy place."

 

Pearl opened her eyes. "My happy place?"

 

"Yeah, like... I dunno, visualize a beach or a meadow or something. Somewhere relaxing."

 

"That doesn't sound like letting my mind wander at all..."

 

"Pearl..." Amethyst grumbled.

 

"Okay..." Pearl sighed, closing her eyes again. Her fingers continued to trace soft patterns over Amethyst's body, but eventually they stilled. She didn't really have a happy place. Or rather, she was already in a very happy and relaxing place. Could she picture what she was already doing? Was that allowed? She decided that she would take this visualizing more seriously. She tried a meadow, a meadow awash in the golden light of an afternoon sun. All the flowers of all different colors in bloom, carpeting the green grass. Pearl wandered through it, barefoot. Feeling it under her toes as she walked.

 

Pearl kept walking. She was wearing a white summer dress. As the flowers grew taller, she had to lift the bottom of it a ways. A few rabbits scampered out of her way as she began to run. She ran and laughed as she did, feeling so carefree and joyful. She arrived at the top of a hill and she hooted and threw her arms up, cartwheeling down the slope. She lost her balance and landed on her back at the bottom of the hill, but the flowers cushioned her fall. She giggled. Several rabbits hopped up to her and Pearl reached out to pet one. It was so soft to the touch. She ran her fingers over its warm, velvety ears and over the curve of its little body.

 

Pearl was aware of a presence next to her and she turned her head, seeing Amethyst sitting there. She had a warm expression on her face. The sunlight was soft on her, giving her an angelic glow. She was also wearing a white dress, for whatever reason. Pearl sat herself up, lifting a rabbit up off her lap.

 

"Hey, nerdy bird," Amethyst said.

 

Pearl hadn't ever heard that nickname before. But she didn't mind it. She pat the spot in her lap, sitting cross legged. Amethyst came to sit in her lap and Pearl brushed her fingers through her hair before she started plucking flowers out of the ground to braid them in. After a few minutes of this, Pearl began to feel nervous, feeling like she needed praise or feedback from Amethyst in order to keep going.

 

"Does this please you, my Amethyst?" Pearl inquired, hopefully.

 

She waited, but Amethyst didn't reply. Since she was facing away from Pearl, she couldn't see her expression. Pearl started to lean to one side, hoping to peer at her face. "Amethyst?" she asked.

 

"Take your dress off," Amethyst said, her voice firm and demanding.

 

Pearl paused, blushing. "Wh-what?"

 

"That's an order, Pearl."

 

Pearl bit her bottom lip and she nodded. "Of course..." With trembling fingers, she reached to lift the bottom of her dress up and slide it up over her head, unable to help herself from doing so...

 

Pearl awoke with a start, her eyes snapping open as she came abruptly back to consciousness. She hurriedly touched her hand to her gem, but sighed in relief when she felt the sleep mask still secured in place. She felt a bit disoriented, unsure of how long she'd been asleep for. Amethyst was still dozing peacefully with her, head on her chest, arms around her waist.

 

Pearl was relieved that she'd had a dream with Amethyst in it instead of Rose, at least. But she felt somewhat disturbed by the dream. Why would she dream of such a thing? Amethyst would never order her around like that. Even if she did, Pearl would never be ordered around like that. Not seriously, at least. Her dream almost made it seem as though Amethyst had been...

 

A shiver traveled up Pearl's back.

 

Her owner.

 

\--

 

Amethyst woke up alone and sat up in the bed to see Pearl sitting with her legs over the ledge of the platform, a few feet away. Amethyst hopped off the bed and strode over to Pearl, dropping to sit down next to her, making as splash as she did so. Pearl started, then relaxed. "How'd you... sleep?" she inquired, uneasily.

 

"Like a rock," Amethyst answered. She paused. "Heh... like a rock... heheh..."

 

Pearl gave her a flat look. "Wh- oh! Because- oh! Haha!" Amethyst grinned as Pearl giggled. Then Pearl put her hand on Amethyst's head. "You're funny."

 

"Looking."

 

"Nooo..." Pearl gasped. She put her arms around Amethyst. "You're so bea-"

 

"Nnngghnnn..."

 

"Beau-ti-ful," Pearl said, firmly. She gave Amethyst a stern look.

 

Amethyst hid her face in Pearl's shoulder, embarrassed. But only for a moment. Then she lifted her head to rest her chin on her shoulder. "Didju sleep at all?" she asked.

 

"A... a little..."

 

"And?"

 

"It was fine."

 

"Did you dream about me?" Amethyst probed.

 

"I did... it was a good dream, at first... but..."

 

"But?" Amethyst's grin faded somewhat. "Was it a bad dream?"

 

"Not exactly..." Pearl frowned and shook her head, not sure what to make of it, herself. The more she thought about it, the further away the memory seemed to get. She'd remembered it vividly at first, but it had started to fade, with every visit to the memory. "It was confusing. It didn't make a lot of sense... and I didn't know why I would dream about... what I dreamed of."

 

"Is it a secret?" Amethyst asked, raising her eyebrow. Then, more excitedly, "Oh ho ho, was it like a dirty dream?? Did you have a sex dream about me??"

 

"Not quite," Pearl answered, which made Amethyst look disappointed. "Um, we were sitting in a meadow and I was putting flowers in your hair..."

 

"Neeerd."

 

"But then you started ordering me around, and I had to listen to you. I didn't have a choice..." Pearl finished, frowning. "I don't know where it came from, Amethyst, honestly. I've never thought of you as bossy or demanding like that, I swear."

 

"Uh, I didn't think you did...?"

 

"I'm so sorry I had a dream like that about you!" Pearl apologized. Amethyst snorted.

 

"It was just a dream, P. You can't really help what you dream about."

 

"You can't...?" Pearl asked.

 

"No, not really... oh! I think I have a dream book!"

 

A few minutes later, Pearl was standing behind Amethyst in her room while the smaller gem knelt on the floor and tossed things over her shoulder, digging around one of her junk piles to locate the book she was searching for. Pearl ducked as a bucket sailed over her head.

 

"How you know where anything is in this mess, I'll never know," Pearl muttered, halfway between impressed and disgusted.

 

Amethyst emerged, holding the book in her hand. She plopped down into a sitting position, legs out in front of her. Pearl sat next to her and leaned over as Amethyst opened the book and flipped through it. "It's supposed to tell you exactly what your dreams mean," Amethyst explained. "Oookay. Oh! Here's 'meadow'!"

 

"What does it mean?"

 

"Hmm... 'If you dream about a meadow'," Amethyst read aloud, "'it can mean that you've been dealing with some unresolved tensions with a family member, most often a sibling or parent.' Huh."

 

"But I don't have a sibling or a parent."

 

"Flowers... 'If your dream is about flowers, there's a chance that you're worried about your position at the company you work for.'"

 

Pearl looked disappointed. "Well, it almost sounds like this book doesn't know anything about what dreams mean."

 

"Maybe it only works for humans?" Amethyst suggested. "It probably works for most people, just not gems... or, well... Steven said dreams don't really mean anything. It's just like... what? A movie, he said? All scrambled up?"

 

"Steven was asking me about Pearls from Homeworld, today... I guess that could've gotten me thinking about... being ordered around," Pearl considered. "Yes, that seems right."

 

"If I was on Homeworld, would I get a Pearl?" Amethyst asked, teasingly.

 

"You already have a Pearl!" Pearl cried, feigning offense. "Or is one not enough for you?"

 

Amethyst laughed. "I know, but I mean, I don't like, own you or anything! Heh. That would be weird..." She leaned in against Pearl. "I already got the best Pearl there is, though... You're more than enough."

 

Pearl was touched, as she always was when Amethyst decided to get serious and say something loving and sweet. "I feel the same way about you as well," Pearl murmured. "You're all I want, Amethyst. All I need."

 

"D'oh..." Amethyst hid her face in Pearl's shoulder again, embarrassed. Pearl tittered at how flustered poor Amethyst seemed to get over her words. She could tell she liked it, though. But Pearl had started thinking about what Amethyst had said. Her little Amethyst, with a Homeworld Pearl. Of course Amethyst would've had to do something incredibly exceptional in order to get a "reward" like that. It was unlikely to ever happen, since she would've been considered defective on Homeworld. Pearl thought of herself in that role, just for a moment. Wondering what kind of owner Amethyst would've been. Presumably, had they both lived on Homeworld and had that influence over them, Amethyst would've probably been a typical middle-of-the-road sort of owner. Neither incredibly tender and kind, but also not cruel and sadistic.

 

A bit firm, maybe. Stern. Pearl thought back to her dream. Amethyst ordering her to take her dress off, and Pearl having no choice but to do it. Presumably so Amethyst could ravish her. Or perhaps she was going to tease her. Order her to do something else, maybe. Something potentially humiliating. Pearl started wishing she'd finished the dream. What would Amethyst order her to do, if she knew Pearl had no choice? What would she do to Pearl if Pearl really did belong to her?

 

\--

 

From that day, the thoughts had snowballed, turning into a full-blown fantasy that Pearl began to visit often. For days afterwards, it kept coming back again and again during unexpected moments. Pearl, in the middle of cleaning the bathroom, suddenly realized she was alone in the house when she called out and no one answered. She stepped out, plucking her rubber gloves off and looking around. It was silent and still. She returned to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it as well. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror, as if to ask herself what in the world she was thinking.

 

Pearl didn't have any fond memories of her service to Homeworld, none at all. It hadn't been traumatic, but neither had it been particularly dignified. She'd truly meant it to Steven when she'd told him that it hadn't been a real life, before the rebellion. It really hadn't. So Pearl wasn't sure why she was suddenly, and seriously considering giving Amethyst her contract.

 

She was a free Pearl, one of very few, she imagined. And her freedom hadn't been easy to get. That she'd give it up, even temporarily, went against everything she'd fought for. It was disgusting... It was wrong. It was vile. Taboo. Forbidden. Naughty.

 

Amethyst would never, ever go for something like that. Although... maybe she would, if Pearl was able to make a good case for it. But what was a "good case" for reinstating her Pearl programming? Just for a fleeting sexual fantasy?

 

Pearl groaned and she fisted her bangs in her hand.

 

"Look what you've done to me, Amethyst," she sighed to her reflection. "I never used to think about such things."

 

Pearl hadn't ever had a sexual fantasy before, at least not a vibrant scenario like she was conjuring up. She'd never thought of herself as having "kinks" or the like. She'd always been very satisfied with how things were going with Amethyst. Still was, she reminded herself. If this thing... this idea she had never came to fruition, it wouldn't ruin things between herself and Amethyst in the least. Although Pearl wondered if talking to her about it would ruin things. It was, at the very least, a rather disturbing request. Maybe it was better to keep it to herself.

 

Pearl glanced around her surroundings, as though she might somehow catch someone else in the bathroom with her. But there was no one. She flicked on the bathroom fan, for the extra noise. Then she gripped the counter with one hand, while letting the other travel down her body, trying to mimic a sensual touch. Not as exciting when it was her own hand. Amethyst would be very stern, very demanding. She'd definitely work Pearl over until she was exhausted. Pearl wouldn't be able to resist. Wouldn't be able to fight her off. Amethyst would have complete control, complete dominance. And not just because Pearl gave it to her, but because Pearl had no choice. Amethyst would fuck her and Pearl would fall apart, cry and beg, helpless to her touches, her bites, her rough kisses. She'd whisper, "Don't move" and Pearl would be immobilized, completely at her mercy. Unable to stop Amethyst's lips from exploring her body. Unable to stop her from possessively biting her skin, leaving marks to claim her.

 

"Oh..." Pearl sighed, sagging against the counter. Her hand had traveled into her shorts and she was fervently rubbing herself between her legs. She was already getting wet. She rarely touched or pleasured herself. She'd never had a need to or much of a desire to. She wondered if this was considered "cheating" on Amethyst, even though she was thinking about her. Pearl hoped not. But her guilt made her stop. She couldn't continue, it wasn't right. At least, not without talking to Amethyst about her thoughts on it. She could feel the faint ache of arousal going unaddressed.

 

With a heavy, frustrated groan, Pearl withdrew her wet fingers. What had come over her? She knew she had to keep this fantasy to herself. Amethyst would never understand. And yet...

 

\--

 

When Amethyst arrived in Pearl's room that evening, she was surprised to find the taller gem sitting cross legged on the bed, her posture perfectly straight. Hands on her knees. Looking very much like she'd been waiting impatiently for her. Amethyst approached the bed. "Hey, P. Sorry I'm... late?"

 

Pearl was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. At a closer range, Amethyst noticed that she looked incredibly anxious, and the unnaturally straight posture was just one indicator of that. There was something going on, that much was obvious. Amethyst immediately assumed the worst. That Pearl was going to break up with her, for some reason. Maybe she'd left crumbs in the bed one too many times. Amethyst began to get very worried and she stopped at the edge of the bed, afraid to join Pearl in it. "Pearl...?"

 

Pearl pulled a nervous smile and she patted a spot next to her on the bed. "Why don't you come on up? I wanted to talk to you about something..."

 

Amethyst didn't join her. She just stared with wide-eyed fear. "Are you breaking up with me?" she blurted out right away.

 

"What?!" Pearl exclaimed, her hands flying to her mouth. "Of course not! No!" Her nervousness was momentarily forgotten so that she could pick Amethyst up and cuddle the doubt out of her. Once that was resolved, and Amethyst seemed comforted, Pearl returned to her original topic of discussion. Amethyst sat next to her, waiting. Pearl's gem lit up as she pulled something out of it, slowly. It was a scroll, bound in ribbon. Amethyst wasn't sure what the significance of it was, but the way Pearl was holding it, it seemed as though it was delicate and she was afraid of doing something to it. Amethyst's first thought was it was some kind of old gem document, although why Pearl was sharing it right at that moment was anyone's guess. It was oddly colored. The ribbon was the faint shade of pink that Pearl had in her color scheme. The scroll itself was white but with a pearlescent luster.

 

Pearl carefully undid the ribbon, letting the scroll unroll in her hand. "Amethyst, do you know what this is?" she asked.

 

Amethyst shook her head. She couldn't imagine the significance of it. She also began to feel impatient, unsure why Pearl was going to show her some old document, why it was so important that Pearl had gotten so serious over it. Amethyst assumed it was some kind of nerd reason that she wouldn't really understand, but she'd have to listen to and nod along to.

 

"It's a contract. My contract," Pearl said, her voice hushed to almost a whisper.

 

"Uh... contract for what?" Amethyst asked, not really getting it. She tilted her head to one side.

 

"It's... a contract for ownership. Mine... I mean..." Pearl took an unsteady breath. "It's for you to own me..."

 

Amethyst's eyes went wide. Her mouth dropped open and she sat up straight on the bed. "Contract to own you??" she cried, in disbelief.

 

Pearl winced. "Just let me explain what-"

 

"No, I don't want that! What are you thinking, Pearl?!" Amethyst exclaimed, unable to keep the emotion out of her voice. "That's... I don't want..." She was so confused, so upset. Her mind was racing. Pearl was free, she'd always been that way. She'd never had an owner, as long as Amethyst had known her. She always thought she wanted it to always be that way. How could she ask for something like this, now? Had she wanted to, all along?

 

"Amethyst, please!" Pearl pleaded, holding up a hand. Amethyst's rather spirited reaction had certainly upset her as well, but she was determined to be heard out. She'd already found the nerve to bring it up at all, and she wanted to see it through. At least give Amethyst all the information and explanation before she accepted a refusal. "It's not a contract for forever, okay? I've modified it. It's for three hours, that's all."

 

Amethyst's expression of shock and disgust was slowly replaced with uncertain puzzlement. "...Huh?"

 

"I just wanted to try it... you know, as um... as a game. Or... something..." Pearl mumbled.

 

"A game?"

 

Pearl ran her fingers through her short, peach hair. She knew if she wanted to do things like this with Amethyst, she would have to get over her fear of actually discussing it. "I want you to order me around, I want you to do what you want to me, and I want to be unable to say no."

 

Amethyst mimicked Pearl's actions, running both her hands up through her hair and pulling it back as she tried to wrap her mind around this. "You want me to be your actual, real owner for three hours..." she stated.

 

"I... yes," Pearl said. She tried to sound sure of herself.

 

"If I do that, you'll really... you won't be able to say no to anything?"

 

"Not if you order me," Pearl replied.

 

Amethyst wasn't sure. She rubbed one arm and squirmed in her discomfort. "I dunno, P... couldn't we just like, roleplay it, instead? Seems a lot less... heavy."

 

"I trust you."

 

Amethyst wasn't sure what to do. She felt like she'd been put on the spot, like Pearl was pressuring her into it. If she refused, would Pearl be angry with her? It seemed like such an important, significant thing for Pearl. Something she wouldn't do with just anyone, maybe no one else, ever. But it felt wrong, backwards, somehow. Still... Amethyst was intrigued by the idea, strange and worrisome as it sounded. She wasn't certain what she wanted to do, and in her deliberating, she met Pearl's expectant, hopeful gaze.

 

"Um... I gotta think about it... is that okay?"

 

Pearl exhaled softly. At least it wasn't a no. "Of course you can, you... don't need to decide right away." Somewhat dejectedly, Pearl returned her contract to her gem. She tried to appear neutral over it, unbothered by Amethyst's reaction, but she was a little saddened by it. It had been a bad idea, after all. Of course it had. Pearl felt like she'd embarrassed herself. She would've been concerned if Amethyst hadn't reacted the way she did.

 

\--  
  
After what Pearl had proposed to Amethyst, she immediately noticed the smaller gem giving her a wide berth around the temple. Pearl tried to accept it as Amethyst’s way of getting space to think things over. But in truth, it did hurt a bit. After two days of almost no Amethyst at all, Pearl considered calling it all off. She hadn’t imagined Amethyst would react the way she was; all but completely avoiding her. Pearl couldn’t stand it. She believed that she'd scared Amethyst off and she was determined to make amends.

 

The third day came. At every chance Pearl saw to get Amethyst alone, the purple gem seemed purposefully trying to thwart her, either by hiding behind Steven or pretending she had things to do. That evening, Pearl had all but crumpled on the couch, holding her head in her hands. Steven, on his way to a slumber party at Connie’s house, passed by her and stopped. Pearl was completely unaware of his presence until the boy gingerly tapped her.

 

“Ah... sorry, Steven...” Pearl muttered, sitting up straight and smoothing out her hair. “I didn’t hear you walk by.” She pulled a smile. “Are you all ready for your sleepover?”

 

“Um, yep...” Steven said, turning around and patting his cheeseburger backpack. “Lion’s gonna take me.”

 

“Well, when you arrive, can you just give us a call so we know you made it there safe?”

 

“Sure,” Steven said, nodding. “Um... are you okay, Pearl? You seem... kind of off, lately.”

 

“Of course I’m okay!” Pearl answered. “Never better! Alright now, off you go. You don’t want to keep Connie waiting!” She gently herded him towards the door where Lion was waiting out on the porch, tail flicking impatiently. 

 

“Because I could stay if you want...” Steven offered.

 

“Don’t be silly, Steven. I’m just fine,” Pearl insisted, dismissively. 

 

Pearl stood in the front doorway to see Steven off. She watched Lion dart off onto the beach. Steven waved to her and Pearl almost yelled to him to hold on with both hands. But she didn’t. Lion opened a portal and leapt through it. Pearl remained in the doorway, looking out at the night. After a few minutes, Steven's cellphone buzzed on the coffee table and Pearl went to answer it. It was of course Steven calling to let her know he'd made it to Connie's, as she knew he would.   
  
During the brief phone call with Steven, Amethyst had slipped into the common area and waited awkwardly for Pearl to notice her. Pearl didn't until she'd ended the call and set the phone down. She glanced up and was startled by Amethyst's sudden presence. "Ah! Amethyst!" Pearl giggled, anxiously. "Since when do you sneak up silently?"   
  
Amethyst said nothing, but she was wearing a guilty expression.   
  
"Listen..." Pearl began. "I'm sorry for-" She was cut off when Amethyst suddenly ran at her, grabbing her tightly around the waist in an almost crushing hug.  
  
"You're sorry?! I'm sorry!" Amethyst cried, pressing her face against Pearl.   
  
"No, I... I scared you off, I-"  
  
"No, I just..." Amethyst loosened her vice-like grip on Pearl, but didn't let go of her. She kept her face hidden. "I always do this... Just like, go off and be alone. I'm sorry... Are you mad at me?"   
  
"Of course not..." Pearl sighed, feeling relieved. She touched the top of Amethyst's head, affectionately. "Are _you_ mad at _me_?"  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?" Amethyst lifted her head to look at Pearl. "I'm the one who was being stupid."  
  
"Shh, no... I'm the stupid one. I shouldn't have even asked you to do something like that..."  
  
"No, you should feel like it's okay to, I mean..." Amethyst frowned. "You never ask for stuff like that, I should've been more supportive or... something."   
  
"It's alright, it was such a big thing to ask..." Pearl answered. She scooped Amethyst up in her arms and carried her the short distance to the couch, where she sat down with her in her lap. Pearl was barely thinking about her fantasy anymore. In fact, it was the furthest thing from her mind. She was just happy to have Amethyst back. She felt a bit silly getting so mopey after only a couple of days. It made her realize just how much she'd gotten used to being with Amethyst a lot of the time.   
  
Amethyst seemed to at least feel the same way, since the next words out of her mouth were, "I missed you..." Followed by an uneasy chuckle. "Ugh, that sounds so lame."   
  
"I missed you, too," Pearl replied, without hesitation. "It's not  _lame_ , Amethyst."   
  
"It's kinda lame," Amethyst answered, teasingly. "We're so like... needy."   
  
"Well, at least it appears to be a mutual neediness," Pearl stated. "That's new for me, at least."   
  
"Heh. Aw..." Amethyst rested her cheek against Pearl's shoulder. "You nerd." After a moment, Amethyst sat up on Pearl's lap. She was facing her and she gazed at her in a way that made Pearl instantly blush.   
  
"Wh-what?" Pearl asked, feeling the need to avert her eyes from such an intense look.  
  
"Hey..." Amethyst murmured, a smile creeping onto her face. “You’re really pretty…”  
  
“Well, than-mmf,” Pearl’s words were smothered by Amethyst’s soft, plush lips suddenly pressing into hers. Pearl melted into the kiss immediately, the rest of her vocalizations coming out as a pleased moan. She closed her eyes, tugging Amethyst close to her.  
  
The kiss quickly became heated as Pearl felt Amethyst grip one of her thighs and dig her fingers in. Amethyst parted from Pearl’s lips, and Pearl made a soft whine of protest. At least until Amethyst began to kiss her elsewhere. She pressed her lips against Pearl’s neck. Pearl tilted her head back, granting Amethyst more surface to kiss. She keened as she felt Amethyst’s tongue lap against her skin before her lips closed down and gently suckled.  
  
“A-Amethyst…” Pearl whimpered. Amethyst pushed Pearl down onto her back and Pearl didn’t put up any resistance. She held Amethyst as Amethyst continued to kiss and gently bite her sensitive neck. Pearl squirmed underneath her, tingling with pleasure whenever she felt Amethyst’s teeth graze her skin. She tangled her fingers in Amethyst’s wild mane of hair and she bit her bottom lip. “O-oh… that’s… ahh…”  
  
“Peeeaaaarl…?” Amethyst asked, her voice low and husky, her name rolling off her tongue in a way that made Pearl shiver.  
  
“Y-yes?”  
  
“I wanna do this.”  
  
“Do… do what…?” Pearl asked.  
  
“This contract thing.”  
  
Pearl’s eyes snapped open. “You do?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“But you were so uncomfortable…”  
  
“I wanna try it… I’m just worried… I don’t want to get carried away.” Amethyst moved off her a bit, looking worried. Pearl sat herself up.  
  
“Amethyst… it’s not like I’ll be mute or anything. If you do something I really don’t like, I’ll _say_ so.”  
  
Amethyst blinked a few times. “Oh.” She apparently hadn’t considered that. “Heh… Yeah, I guess that’s true.”  
  
“Silly…” Pearl affectionately tapped the end of Amethyst’s nose. Then her expression became more serious. “You really want to, though…? Are you sure? We don’t have to.”  
  
“I do want to. If it sucks, it’s only for like three hours, right?”  
  
“Three hours, exactly,” Pearl said.  
  
“Yeah… let’s do it. Let’s try it.” Amethyst grinned, eagerly.  
  
Pearl cupped Amethyst’s face in her hands and she give her a soft, appreciative kiss. “Thank you…” she whispered. Her gem began to glow and she pulled out her contract once more before the light subsided.  
  
Amethyst watched, with interest. She was still on Pearl’s lap, but she was prepared to get off of her if need be. “Do I sign it in my blood or something?” she asked, apparently with utmost seriousness.  
  
“No!” Pearl gasped. “No just…” She held the scroll in her hands, looking up at Amethyst. “It just goes into your gem.”  
  
“Oh. Heh. Okay…” Amethyst’s own gem began to glow and Pearl gently pushed the contract into it. Once it was fully inside, Amethyst’s gem stopped glowing. Amethyst looked at her gem, and then at Pearl. “I don’t feel any different… do you?”  
  
“No…” Pearl answered.  
  
“How do we… know if it worked?”  
  
“Hm… I guess just… tell me to do something.”  
  
“Okay…” Amethyst still felt odd telling Pearl to do anything but she reminded herself that Pearl wanted it and trusted her. She got off of Pearl and slowly sat back, looking into the kitchen. “Uh, well… I’m kinda hungry,” she admitted. “Can you make me a sandwich? I mean…” She paused. “Pearl, I order you to make me a sandwich!” She pointed dramatically into the kitchen. She started laughing at how silly she felt, but she stopped when she noticed Pearl’s relaxed demeanor abruptly change as if a shockwave had gone through her. Pearl sat up, posture straight, eyes alert.  
  
“Yes, my Amethyst,” Pearl answered, automatically. She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Amethyst watched her go, completely stunned.  
  
“Whoa…”  
  
Amethyst got off the couch and followed Pearl into the kitchen, hopping up onto one of the stools to watch as Pearl took out various items for a sandwich. Since Amethyst hadn’t specified, Pearl seemed like she was going to pull out all the stops. She neatly sliced a tomato, washed and dried some lettuce, and had out a variety of lunch meats and cheeses. She began assembling the sandwich while Amethyst watched her.  
  
“…Pearl?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Are you still… yourself?” Amethyst asked, nervously.  
  
Pearl paused, looking up at her. “Yes?”  
  
“Heh… okay…” Amethyst still seemed unsure, though.  
  
Pearl finished the sandwich by garnishing the top of it with a green olive stuck with a toothpick on top. She put the sandwich on a plate and set it in front of Amethyst with a smile. Then she began to clean up the sandwich items while Amethyst stared at her. She was smiling to herself as she did. Amethyst started to wonder if the whole thing wasn’t just an act. Maybe Pearl was only pretending.  
  
As Pearl was about to put the lid on the jar of olives, Amethyst said, “Stop.”  
  
Pearl stopped and looked at her, quizzically.  
  
“Eat one,” Amethyst commanded. “That’s an order.”  
  
Again, Pearl seemed to jolt to attention at the command. “Yes, my Amethyst,” she responded. She reached into the jar and plucked out an olive. Amethyst waited for her to hesitate, but she didn’t. Without pausing, Pearl popped the olive into her mouth and began to chew it. It was only then that she seemed to react to what she was doing. She winced and started gagging a bit. Amethyst realized the whole thing was indeed real. There was nothing that could bring Pearl to eat any food, even if she’d been absolutely committed to playing a role. It was all real.  
  
“Ah! Stop! You don’t have to eat it!” Amethyst cried in alarm.  
  
Pearl immediately took a napkin and spit it up into it. She made a sickened face. “Ugh…”  
  
“I can’t believe you almost ate it!” Amethyst gasped.  
  
“I can’t believe you _asked_ me to eat one…” Pearl complained. She stuck her tongue out and ran her fingers over it like she was trying to get the taste of the olive off of it.  
  
“I thought maybe it was all an act!”  
  
“Well, are you convinced, now?” Pearl asked. She poured herself a glass of water and noisily gargled it before spitting it into the sink and wiping her mouth. She shuddered, visibly. “The things I do for you, honestly.”  
  
“Come on, it’s just _food_!” Amethyst laughed. Pearl was so dramatic and ridiculous. “I wouldn’t make you eat any weird food, anyways.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Pearl asked, putting her hands on her hips. “How can I trust you on that? Last week I saw you bite into an onion and eat it like it was a _peach_.”  
  
Amethyst paused. “Well I mean, they’re… they’re pretty much the same!”  
  
“They’re not even a little bit similar.”  
  
“Onions and peaches are both from the same family!”  
  
“What family is that?”  
  
“Like, the nightshade family, right…?”  
  
Pearl thought about it for several long moments. “I’m almost positive that’s wrong.”  
  
“Ugh, fine, _whatever_!” Amethyst groused. “You’re not being very Pearly right now, I’m pretty sure Pearls don’t _mouth off_ to their owners!”  
  
“Some of them do.”  
  
“Anyways, I thought you just wanted to fuck-OW!” Amethyst winced when Pearl swatted her across the back of the head. Not hard, of course.  
  
“Don’t call it _that_!” Pearl scolded. “You make it sound so… so crude!”  
  
“Pearl, I order you to call it ‘fucking’.”  
  
“You’re TERRIBLE! That’s it, give me back my contract!”  
  
Pearl made to grab Amethyst but Amethyst got off the stool and ran off, laughing. Pearl tried to chase her down, and Amethyst eventually got to the temple door where Pearl thought she’d cornered her.  
  
“PEARLIORDERYOUTOOPENYOURROOM!” Amethyst shouted. Pearl was barely aware of her own actions as she opened the door to her room and Amethyst grinned and went inside before the door shut in Pearl’s face. Pearl gasped, and then scowled.  
  
\--  
  
It was a few minutes before Pearl arrived in her room and searched for Amethyst. She found her fairly easily, since Amethyst had a tendency to hide or sit in places, so it didn’t give her a lot of other options except the bed. Pearl approached it. She could see the lump under the covers that was clearly Amethyst and Pearl reached out to touch it.  
  
“Grr…” Amethyst said from under the blankets.  
  
“Hm… I thought Amethyst was under there, but I guess not,” Pearl said with a smirk. “Guess I’ll keep looking.” She walked off. Amethyst poked her head out from under the blankets and didn’t see Pearl. She sat up a bit, starting to come out, and Pearl jumped on her from behind, throwing her arms around her. “Gotcha!”  
  
“Eeek!” Amethyst flailed for all of two seconds before she relented and let Pearl give her a big kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Mmmwah!” Pearl was sure to make it exaggerated. “Oh, I don’t know if I can stop at just one…” She started kissing Amethyst all over her face, while Amethyst giggled and got a bit blushy from the attention.  
  
“Oh my, are you blushing just from kisses?” Pearl teased. When she’d finished, she was sitting on Amethyst’s lap. “You adorable, flustered… precious little kitten fluff!”  
  
Amethyst blushed an even darker shade of violet at that. “Ah, I’m not that cute… ahhh…” She put her hands on her cheeks, as if trying to stop the uncontrollable blush.  
  
Pearl nuzzled the top of Amethyst’s head. “Of course you are,” she said with conviction. “The cutest, the prettiest, the sweetest, the cuddliest…”  
  
“Sexiest?” Amethyst asked, hopefully.  
  
Pearl paused, pulling back from Amethyst a ways. Then she smirked. “Oh yes,” she affirmed. “Without a doubt. The sexiest, most sensual, most romantic, loving, beautiful Amethyst…” Pearl began to stroke her fingers over Amethyst’s arm, her voice getting lower as she spoke, a bit more suggestive in tone.  
  
Amethyst sighed. She felt Pearl shift in her lap, making a few suggestive rocking motions that had Amethyst squeezing her fingertips into Pearl’s thighs. “You’re gonna get me going…” Amethyst warned.  
  
“I do believe that was my intention,” Pearl answered, simply. “I didn’t give you my contract so we could cuddle, you know.” She began to undress herself. An odd choice, Amethyst thought, since she usually just phased out of her clothes. But the purple gem found herself watching the actions with full attention. Pearl arching her body, sensually, as she slipped her top off over her head. She tossed it behind her, where it immediately disappeared. Naked from the waist up, Pearl suddenly seemed to think of something and she became concerned. “I mean, unless that’s what you wanted to do.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Cuddle. I shouldn’t have said it like… I didn’t like that or I wouldn’t be okay with that. I want you to do what’s comfortable to you, there’s no pressure at all. This is just something to try out and if you aren’t enjoying it, that’s completely alright.”  
  
Amethyst blinked a few times. “Oh… Aw, Pearl…” She did appreciate Pearl’s concern for her. It was still something Amethyst was adjusting to, although she was thankful that Pearl was still herself. She leaned in to give Pearl a kiss and Pearl returned it, sliding her arms around Amethyst’s neck. When they parted, Amethyst whispered, “I didn’t want to cuddle, either.”  
  
Pearl grinned.  
  
Within a few minutes, Amethyst had Pearl under her, and she had removed Pearl’s remaining clothing, although Amethyst herself was still fully dressed. Amethyst leaned over her, pressing soft kisses against Pearl’s skin, in any place that struck her fancy. Pearl squirmed with delight, trying to be submissive for her. It was hard not to try and get more, though. Pearl loved Amethyst’s lips. They were so full and soft. They felt electric, every time she kissed her. Her body couldn’t help but respond to it.  
  
Pearl felt a sudden touch between her legs and Amethyst withdrew her hand, looking surprised by the sheer amount of viscous lubrication that webbed between her fingers. “Pearl, you’re fucking soaked already…”  
  
“I know, I’m sorry…” Pearl whimpered, putting her hands over her eyes in embarrassment.  
  
Amethyst chuckled at Pearl’s cute embarrassment. “You really wanted this, huh?”  
  
Pearl nodded, her mouth pressed into a thin line, a cyan blush fanned out across her cheeks. Amethyst rested her weight on top of her again, kissing Pearl’s neck. She finally phased off her clothes, so that she and Pearl were equal. Her hands moved over her lover’s body. Amethyst was always so fascinated with the contrast between their two forms. Her short, thick fingers looked so clumsy and strange touching Pearl’s gleaming, alabaster skin. She was so flawlessly beautiful, and Amethyst always felt a bit like she was defiling her by even daring to touch her in such a way. Like she’d ruined Pearl, by being with her. Infected her with her ugliness and her defectiveness. _  
  
  
_ “Amethyst?” Pearl’s words cut into her thoughts. Amethyst felt Pearl’s fingers brush her hair aside. “Are you alright? You got a far off look in your eyes…”  
  
“Yeah, sorry… I’m here,” Amethyst answered, blushing. She ran her fingers over Pearl’s body, marveling at how she could feel soft on the surface, but so firm underneath. She felt Pearl’s fingers threading into her hair and suddenly Amethyst glanced up at her. “Pearl. You’re not allowed to touch me right now.”  
  
Pearl looked surprised but she dropped her arms to the bed. “Is that an order?”  
  
“That’s an order.”  
  
Pearl nodded. “Yes, my Amethyst.”  
  
“Good.” Amethyst went back to kissing her skin, but she got a little more aggressive with it. Finally she let her teeth sink down into white flesh, taking the first bite. Pearl’s body hitched underneath her. Her arms remained by her sides, as though pinned by some unseen force. The rest of her was squirming around. Amethyst bit harder, pursed her lips down against the skin, and sucked harshly. It was just below one of Pearl’s breasts.  
  
“A-ah! Amethyssst…” Pearl groaned. “O-oh please, be gentle! Ah!”  
  
Amethyst definitely wasn’t gentle. After a minute, she withdrew enough to take a look at her handiwork. She’d made a nice, dark, greenish-blue mark on poor Pearl’s flawless skin. Amethyst didn’t know why she always found it so satisfying to cover Pearl in love bites, but she did. It just felt right, somehow. Like she was angry about how unbearably perfect and beautiful Pearl’s body was. And how putting ugly marks on it seemed to even the score between them, just a little.  
  
Amethyst licked the sore spot she’d just made, as her way of apologizing for it. Then she continued to descend down Pearl’s body. Her fingers pressed into Pearl’s thighs and she urged them apart. Pearl was breathing heavily. She tried to lift her hips up a bit, trying to get Amethyst to focus on the center of her unbearable arousal. She was so wet that her cunt had leaked fluids down between her legs and into the cleft of her ass, which left her feeling a bit uncomfortable and sticky. Pearl was aching with need, and she was desperate for Amethyst to do something, anything, to ease the ache.  
  
Mercifully, Amethyst seemed to have that plan in mind as well. Her mouth stopped on Pearl’s mound, just above her clit, and her dark eyes flicked up to stare at her, intensely. “Who’s Pearl are you?” she asked.  
  
Pearl stared at her. “Y-yours…” she squeaked. “Please, Amethyst…”  
  
“Who do you belong to?” Amethyst pressed. She gave Pearl’s thighs a squeeze.  
  
“Mmf, I’m… I’m yours! I belong to you, my Amethyst!” Pearl gasped. “I’m _your_ Pearl!”  
  
“No one else’s.”  
  
“N-no, never…” Pearl whispered.  
  
“You’re mine…” Amethyst growled, possessively. She finally pressed her mouth into Pearl’s cunt, closing her eyes and letting her tongue flick over Pearl’s hard clit. The sound Pearl made was delicious. Pearl rolled her hips up with a gasp. Amethyst parted from her for a moment.  
  
“Keep still.”  
  
“Y-yes… I’m sorry…” Pearl whimpered.  
  
Amethyst went back to it, greedily pushing her mouth in against Pearl’s pussy. Amethyst loved her taste and the sharp smell. She didn’t tease her; this was as much for her enjoyment as it was for Pearl. She went right in, her tongue rolling repeatedly over Pearl’s clit with unbearable pressure. Every so often, she’d thrust it into her honeyed entrance, as well. Pearl’s walls were so thick and swollen with her arousal.  
  
“Oh… Amethyst, oh my… ahh… stars…” Pearl was panting. She desperately wanted to touch Amethyst, put her hand on her head, pull her hair, do something, but she couldn’t. Instead, she touched herself, rubbing one hand over her breasts, feeling her nipples harden under her palm. She bit her lip and squeezed one of the small mounds, rolling the hardened nub of flesh between her fingers.  
  
Pearl didn’t take long at all, although she tried to last. Her cries and moans finally reached a peak and ceased entirely, only a choked little squeak emitting from her. Pearl’s hips lifted up off the bed and her body trembled. Her orgasm rolled through her, deep and satisfying. Then Pearl dropped her hips back down with a sigh. Amethyst slowly withdrew her tongue from Pearl and she sat up, rather obviously licking her lips.  
  
“You’re my favorite taste,” Amethyst said. Pearl’s eyes fluttered open.  
  
“R-really?” she asked.  
  
“Mmhm…”  
  
“You’re mine, too…”  
  
Amethyst grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that.”  
  
Before Pearl could question her, Amethyst had repositioned herself, sitting up and scooting herself up to sit over Pearl’s face. Amethyst leaned forward, putting her hands on the bed above Pearl’s head, so she wasn’t putting her full weight down. “You can touch me again, if you want…” Amethyst said. She moaned when she felt Pearl reach up and squeeze her thighs. “Mmm… Pearl, you better lick it. That’s an order.”  
  
“Yes, my Amethyst,” Pearl answered from under her, her voice muffled. She eagerly pressed her lips against Amethyst’s cunt, sucking and then parting with a smacking sound. She went in again, closing her eyes and letting her tongue dart out to lick around Amethyst’s clit. Amethyst whined, squeezing her fingers into the blankets under her. She tried to keep her hips still and resist the urge to just ride Pearl’s face, although it was tempting. And Pearl probably wouldn’t care if she did.  
  
Pearl closed her lips over the sensitive bud, sucking it gently, which drew out a high-pitched gasp from Amethyst. Pearl loved the noises she made when she was getting eaten out. They were so cute and squeaky, and she always got so sweet and vulnerable when she orgasmed. Pearl loved every second of it. She appreciated Amethyst ordering her to do it, but she certainly didn’t need to be.  
  
Amethyst trembled as Pearl continued to noisily lick and suck at her clit and occasionally plunge her tongue into her and swirl it around. Amethyst was so wet and Pearl hadn’t been lying when she said Amethyst was her favorite flavor. Not that there were a lot of flavors she was fond of. But she definitely enjoyed her taste. She was moaning along with Amethyst, her skilled tongue dancing over her deep violet sex. Poor Amethyst was whining and whimpering, having completely gone submissive to Pearl, despite being on top of her. She rocked her hips, gently, unable to help herself.  
  
“A-ah… Pearl… Peeearrrlll…” she pleaded. “Please… ahh…”  
  
Pearl dug her fingers into Amethyst’s fleshy thighs and increased the pressure of her mouth against her lover’s cunt. She suctioned her lips over as much of it as she could and she drank in Amethyst’s gasping, breathy moan as she came. Amethyst trembled, whimpering as Pearl cleaned her up with her lapping, eager tongue. Finally she let her go, taking her hands off Amethyst’s thighs and sliding out from under her.  
  
Pearl flopped down onto her back on the bed and almost immediately, Amethyst joined her, clinging to her and pressing her face into Pearl’s chest. “Hello, needy Amethyst…” Pearl greeted her.  
  
“I’m not needy…” Amethyst muttered against her chest, keeping her face hidden.  
  
“Let me see you…” Pearl whispered, putting her hand under Amethyst’s head and pushing her head up to look at her. Amethyst met her eyes. As Pearl had expected, the little gem was flushed and dewy, messy and adorably ravished looking. Pearl couldn’t help herself. She went right in, kissing Amethyst’s sweet little face before Amethyst could complain too much. Pearl parted from her after a moment, keeping her forehead pressed against Amethyst’s and gazing lovingly at her.  
  
“Hey…” Pearl whispered, softly.  
  
“Hi…” Amethyst answered back. She smiled and bumped her nose against Pearl’s. “You’re a really good Pearl, you know…”  
  
“Well, you’re a pretty good owner,” Pearl replied with a smirk. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself, my Amethyst…” She ran her hands over Amethyst’s body.  
  
“Oh yeah…” Amethyst sighed. “I definitely am…”  
  
“That’s good…” Pearl slid her fingers into Amethyst’s hair. Amethyst sighed and tilted her head back. Pearl took the opportunity to kiss her neck while it was exposed. She ran her tongue over her skin, which caused Amethyst to shudder.  
  
“The beeeest Pearl…” Amethyst moaned.  
  
“Mm… really? The best?” Pearl asked.  
  
“Yesss…” Amethyst sighed. Pearl continued to kiss and lick her neck, not going as hard as Amethyst had done on her. She just wanted to get her riled up again, and it seemed to be working. Pearl rolled Amethyst over, so her back was against Pearl’s chest. She slid her hands over her stomach, continuing to kiss her neck and shoulder. Amethyst whined, letting Pearl do as she wished for the moment. Pearl began to rub her hand between Amethyst’s legs.  
  
“I do hope you’ll play with me some more…” Pearl whispered. “My Amethyst…” She slid a couple of fingers into Amethyst’s hole and began pumping them in and out.  
  
“Ah! Fuuuck…” Amethyst groaned, twisting on top of Pearl. “O-oh shit… Pearl…”  
  
“I am here to service you, after all…” Pearl purred.  
  
Amethyst was breathing heavily, her face flushed and her mouth slightly open. She was panting as Pearl fucked her with her fingers. Then all at once, Pearl curled them upwards, stroking the roof of her vagina. Amethyst trembled and keened, her head falling back against Pearl’s shoulder. “You’re not being fair…” Amethyst gasped.  
  
“I hope you’re feeling good, my Amethyst…” Pearl whispered, kissing her neck again. Her fingers noisily slid in and out of her. Amethyst bore it a few seconds longer before she put a hand over Pearl’s wrist, to stop her.  
  
“Get up, Pearl,” Amethyst said, her voice firm. “That’s an order.”  
  
“Yes, my Amethyst…” Pearl slid out from under her and sat up, wondering what Amethyst had in mind for her, next. Amethyst remained on her back and she grit her teeth, shapeshifting herself between her legs. Pearl watched as a thick, purple cock rose up, hard and twitching. Pearl’s jaw almost dropped at the size of it. Amethyst had shapeshifted a phallus many times before, but this one was unusually large for her. Pearl began to get nervous. “Oh, I don’t know if… what will you have me do?” she asked, worriedly.  
  
Amethyst sighed, biting her bottom lip as she gave it a few long strokes. “Ride it.”  
  
Pearl put her hands on her cheeks, blushing deeply and looking nervous. “Oh…”  
  
“That’s an order,” Amethyst said, looking at Pearl and giving her a wicked grin. Pearl gasped but then she nodded.  
  
“Y-yes, my Amethyst…” she said, softly. Pearl sat herself up, putting her hands on Amethyst’s chest for a bit of leverage. She swung one leg over her hips and rested them both down on the bed, with Amethyst between them. Pearl looked over her shoulder, and she reached behind her, gripping the base of Amethyst’s cock in her hand, to steady it. She moved her hips down, feeling the head begin to breach her entrance, which made her wince. She began to lower herself down, feeling Amethyst’s girth stretching her.  
  
Amethyst watched her. “Pearl.”  
  
“Y-yes?”  
  
“Is it too much?” Amethyst was watching her, looking concerned. She slid her hands up to stroke Pearl’s thighs. “Should we stop?”  
  
Pearl shook her head, determined to see it through. She’d never backed down from a challenge before, and she wasn’t about to start, now. Not that she usually dealt with challenges of this nature.  
  
She took it slowly; Amethyst hadn’t said anything about speed, and after a few moments of stretching, Pearl’s body seemed to relent and her hips slid down, connecting with Amethyst’s. She sighed, feeling Amethyst fully inside her. She covered her face, embarrassed. “Oh goodness… ah!” She gasped, looking shocked when she felt Amethyst shift her hips under her.  
  
“Mm… you feel really good, P…” Amethyst sighed.  
  
Pearl seemed to have lost her nerve from before, and Amethyst regarded her with amusement. Pearl began to slowly rock her hips, working Amethyst in and out of her, while adjusting to her size. It didn’t take long. She was plenty lubricated, and her movements began to make wet sounds when she really got going. Pearl sat up straighter, her hands on Amethyst’s chest withdrawing so that just the tips of her fingers were touching her there, for some meager balance. Amethyst gripped her around the waist with both hands.  
  
“O-oh, your hands are warm…” Pearl panted as she bounced on top of her. She tilted her head back.  
  
“ _That’s_ what you’re focused on?” Amethyst asked, her voice coming out breathlessly. “Does it feel okay? Do you… ah… do you feel good?”  
  
“Y-yes…” Pearl ground out. She changed her bouncing to slower rolls of her hips that travelled all the way up to her shoulders. Amethyst moaned, squirming under her. She dug her fingertips into Pearl’s waist. She was loving it. Despite her somewhat exaggerated size, Pearl was taking her like a champ. She was propped up against the pillows and she was able to watch her cock sliding in and out of Pearl’s hole. She was so nice and tight and her walls were so soft and deliciously wet. Her full, luscious inner lips slid over Amethyst’s violet shaft. They had such nice colors, together. Pearl, with her cunt all nice and blueish, green. Amethyst varying shades of purple. Amethyst watched them connect again and again, through slitted eyes. She could see her cock glistening with Pearl’s juices. Pearl kept forcing her in, so deeply. Amethyst could feel the head of her cock repeatedly hitting the spongey back wall of Pearl’s vagina.  
  
Pearl was focused on giving Amethyst pleasure, but she was enjoying herself, too. She was eager to get Amethyst off. Not to mention that she’d been ordered to, and she couldn’t fully stop herself until her owner was satisfied. Even if Amethyst had given her the option to stop, Pearl couldn’t do it. It was a matter of pride, as a Pearl. Amethyst looked so lovely underneath her. She was fully immersed in the sensations she was feeling, if her expression was anything to go by. She’d begun to move her hips along with Pearl’s, the two of them rocking against each other. She was cutely biting her bottom lip, which Pearl always found adorable. Pearl’s eyes shone with devotion.  
  
Amethyst’s moans had begun to turn tight and squeaky again. Pearl started to pick up speed, which only increased the sounds her lover was making. “Are you getting close, my Amethyst?” Pearl asked, breathlessly. “Come on, don’t hold back. Let yourself go inside me… that’s what I’m here for. I’m your Pearl.”  
  
“Fuck, Pearl…” Amethyst ground out. She was panting harshly. “S-say more… say anything…”  
  
“I can feel how badly you want to release,” Pearl whispered. “Please defile me… ahh… please make me all yours. I want it, so much!”  
  
That seemed to send Amethyst over the edge, along with Pearl’s increasing speed. She squeezed her fingers into Pearl’s waist, hard enough to bruise. With a squeak, her trembling hips lifted off the bed, lifting Pearl along with her. Her cock pulsed several times inside of Pearl, cum flooding her insides. Then slowly, it subsided. Amethyst groaned and her hips sunk down onto the bed, taking Pearl down with them. She slackened, completely spent and breathing heavily with her eyes closed. Pearl was breathing heavily as well. It took a few minutes before Pearl, her body trembling from the effort, finally got off of Amethyst. She collapsed on the bed next to her, lying on her back.  
  
“What a workout…” Pearl wheezed.  
  
“Holy fuck, Pearl…” Amethyst sighed.  
  
Pearl gave Amethyst a tired smile and she leaned in, pressing a loving kiss to the corner of her mouth, so as not to cut off her air supply. “You were wonderful.”  
  
“M-me? You’re the one who did all the work!” Amethyst exclaimed.  
  
“Oh, but you made it so easy…” Pearl answered. She slid her arm around Amethyst and Amethyst curled up against her. Pearl stroked her hair. “Shall we take a nice bath?” she offered.  
  
Amethyst raised her head from Pearl’s chest and she nodded. “Okay!” she agreed.  
  
Not long after, the two of them were reclined in a circular tub that Pearl had brought up from the depths of her room, and had heated to a suitable temperature. Amethyst was almost up to her chin in the water, owing it to the fact that she was leaning back and seemed to want to be as submerged as possible. Her hair was hanging over the side of the tub. Suddenly her gem began to glow under the water, and she sat up. “Whoa, what…?”  
  
Pearl didn’t react with surprise. She watched as Amethyst’s gem expelled the contract and it floated up between them, hovering, before it drifted down to Pearl. She reached up to take it and put it back inside her gem. Amethyst watched, pouting just a little.  
  
“I was so against it, and now I’m really sad it’s over already,” she admitted.  
  
“So you liked your first Pearl owning experience?” Pearl asked. She stretched her leg out, placing her foot on Amethyst’s chest. Amethyst blushed.  
  
“Ah, maybe? Yes…?” She winced. “Is that okay?”  
  
“Of course it’s okay. It was my idea, after all.”  
  
“I hope that wasn’t like an average, typical Pearl experience,” Amethyst added, somewhat uneasily. Pearl giggled.  
  
“It’s not. Most gems just use their Pearls for paperwork or getting the door.”  
  
“That’s good… ah! I mean not uh… not good, but better?”  
  
“It’s okay, Amethyst,” Pearl said, gently. “I appreciate this. I really do…” She blushed. “I don’t think it could’ve gone any better. Being your Pearl was… amazing.”  
  
“Yeah?” Amethyst asked, brightening.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then uh…” Amethyst fidgeted. “Maybe we could do it again, sometime? You know, if you were feeling up to it?”  
  
Pearl smiled, warmly. “I’d like that…” she said. She slid across the bath tub, displacing some of the water, so she could get closer to Amethyst. “And we will. But right now… let me wash your hair?”  
  
“Sure,” Amethyst agreed. She sat up, taking her hair down from the side of the tub and throwing it over one shoulder. “You really are the best, P. I love you…”  
  
“I love you too,” Pearl replied, leaning in to kiss Amethyst’s cheek. “My Amethyst.”


End file.
